Sick & Worry
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: [chap 3 - ChanBaekChen] "kalau begitu lakukan untukku, oke?" "apa kau mau aku cari kan obat anti rabies atau pes untuk pipimu?"kata Chen. "I Love you too, but.." EXO Fanfiction. ChanBAek - ChenBaek Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Worried & Sick**

**.**

**.**

**Writter : SeRa**

**Main Cast : **

My Baby Hunnie chagi

My Honey HanHan gege

**Rate :**

T aja

**Genre :**

biasalah drama romance kefluff an gtu..

**Desc :**

castnya milik allah dan ceritanya Sera yang bikin..

.

.

Happy Reading!

Seorang yeoja yang tengah berbaring di sofa di kagetkan oleh seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja mendobrak masuk ke rumahnya apalagi mendengar dentum pintu dan langkah yang terburu-buru membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia hendak marah namun melihat yang namja yang datang tersebut ia hanya terdiam.

Namja tinggi berkulit putih bersih dengan surai coklat gelap itu menatapinya dengan pandangan khawatir dan marah.

Sang yeoja itu menelan ludahnya kasar, gugup di tatapi seperti itu.

"aku ba – "

Belum sempat sang yeoja menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sang namja yang masih pada posisi berdiri mengerlingkan matanya lalu memberi tatapan meremehkan. Sang yeoja merasa jengah dengan tatapan itu.

"ya.. ya.. aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja. puas kau Sehun ahh?"ucap sang yeoja.

"menurutmu agassi?"ujarnya datar. Benar-benar raut yang seolah siap memulai peperangan menurut sang yeoja.

"sudahlah"pasrah sang yeoja. Ia mengalihkan pandangan selain pada Sehun.

Keheningan menyelip disana. Kemudian Sehun dengan nada gugupnya bertanya "hey, kau sudah makan obat?"

Entah kenapa terdengar tak tulus dan menyebalkan di telinga sang yeoja, membuatnya hanya menjawab singkat "aku baik-baik saja, Sehun sii"

Dan lagi obat, bukan teman yang baik untuknya. dia dan obat seolah adalah dua objek yang susah untuk menjadi teman. ya bisa dibilang medicine is not Luhan style. Seingatnya Sehun tahu itu.

"ya, cukup baik. Untuk tidak masuk kuliah di mata kuliah favouritemu, tak bertemu sahabat-sahabat gilamu dan terbaring di sofa ruang tamu tanpa sanggup membukakan pintu bahkan tersenyum untukku"balas Sehun tak mau kalah. Ia kesal pada kekeraskepalaan yeoja-nya.

Yeoja itu masih keras kepala, ia memaksakan mendudukan tubuhnya meski kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Ia mengerjap berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran dan kekuatannya. Ia memandang kekasihnya –Sehun- dengan tatapan sendunya, mencoba memberikan senyuman semanis mungkin pada Sehun yang duduk tepat di tempat duduk yang berada di depan sofa panjangnya.

"annyeong Sehun ah"ujarnya, jujur saja bukan membuat Sehun lebih baik ia malah menjadi kesal. Dari suara saja Sehun sudah tau seberapa buruk kondisi yeoja-nya sekarang. dan semakin kesal dengan kekeraskepalaan yang yeoja itu miliki.

"apa kau mau minum sesuatu? Aku akan buatkan untukmu"

Yeoja itu masih berusaha kuat meski sekarang ia sudah pada posisi bersender lemah pada sofa tersebut. Sehun masih diam tak menanggapinya. Ia masih begitu setia dengan tatapan tajam dan tak sukanya.

"ah.. baiklah. aku akan membuatkanmu susu coklat. Jika kau tak mau aku sendiri yang akan menghabiskannya. Hehe .."

Yeoja itu masih berusaha untuk kuat dan mencairkan raut yang di bencinya berada pada wajah tampan Sehun. Namun Sehun tak bergeming ia masih dengan saja seperti itu bahkan tak menatap yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu nyaris ingin menangis di perlakukan seperti itu.

Yeoja itu mencoba berdiri menuju dapur, namun baru selangkah ia sudah limbung. Beruntung sebuah tangan menariknya kembali ke sofa tersebut. Tangan tersebut menaruh tubuhnya hati-hati hingga kembali pada posisi berbaring kembali. Sang yeoja kini merona hebat, jantungnyaa berdetak tak beraturan, bohong jika ia tak pusing dan bohong lagi jika ia rela kehilangan kehangatan dari tangan tersebut.

"ku mohon, Luhaniee .. jangan keras kepala lagi"ujar Sehun lembut. Ia memposisikan diri di samping sofa tempat ia baru saja menaruh tubuh Luhan –yeojachingunya-. Luhan tak berani sama sekali menatap Sehun, ia tau ia salah tapi ia benci ketika Sehun seolah memulai pertengkaran dengannya.

"oke.. maafkan aku. Aku salah memarahimu pada kondisi seperti ini. Aku salah. Tapi, apa aku salah mengkhawatirkanmu? Dan lagi kenapa kau tak menghiraukan laranganku?"

Sehun mengalah, ia tau jika tak ada salah satu yang mengalah maka keadaan mereka tak akan lebih baik. Ia menyadari saat ini yang terpenting adalah merawat yeoja-nya hingga ia sembuh. Luhan merasa bersalah namun kalimat "maafkan aku" terasa enggan keluar dari mulutnya entahlah mungkin kepalanya lebih keras dari manusia lainnya sehingga ia begitu.

"aku yakin kau tak menghiraukan laranganku bermain hujan bersama Baekhyun dan Xiumin,kan? Aku akan melaporkan 2 wanita itu pada 'suami'nya masing-masing karena membuat yeoja ku terkapar sekarang. dan mungkin aku akan membunuh '3' si laptop sialan yang pasti membuatmu begadang semalam lagi"

Luhan nyaris terkekeh mendengar Sehun yang khawatir dengan berlebihan menurutnya. Namun setelah mendengar ancaman pembunuhan terhadap laptop kesayangannya, ia lebih memilih menenangkan Sehun.

"Sehun ahh"lirihnya dengan tatapan minta di kasihani.

"ehm,, ya"

Dan Sehun pun hanya bisa mengalah lagi.

"sekarang apa yang kau butuhkan?"tanya Sehun lembut.

Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah, ia hanya terpikir untuk berbaring saat ini. Dan jika meminta bubble tea seperti yang barusan terpikir olehnya, ia yakin ia hanya akan membuat masalah baru lagi dengan Sehun.

"aku rasa lebih baik kita ke kamarmu"

Luhan terbelalak, dan segera menggeleng cepat-cepat. Ia belum mau mati jika orang tuanya kembali nanti menemukannya dan Sehun berada di kamarnya. Sungguh, ia masih sayang pada kehidupan menjadi anak sulung di keluarganya. Dan memikirkan Sehun masuk ke kamarnya sudah membuat dia gila.

"tidak!"ucap Luhan buru-buru.

Sehun sedikit menarik senyum jahil walau awalnya merasa aneh karena jujur saja ia hanya ingin membuat Luhan nyaman dengan tertidur di kamar. Sehun tidak berpikir ke arah lain di situasi saat ini.

"kenapa?"

"tidak kataku, Sehun. Disini sudah nyaman"bela Luhan.

"kau yakin?" Sehun sekarang mendekatkan diri pada Luhan dengan seringaian jahilnya. Yang membuat Luhan salah tingkah.

"kau tak berpikir macam-macam,'kan sayang?" goda Sehun lagi, yang sekarang malah ingin mencubit pipi Luhan yang memerah. Hey, ingat Sehun dia sedang sakit.

"yak! Oh Sehun" Luhan benar-benar memelas sekarang, rasanya ingin memukul kepala Sehun agar berhenti menggodanya.

"arghh.. kepalaku sakit"keluh Luhan. Kepalanya terasa semakin berdenyut.

"bagaimana jauh lebih baik?" Sehun berinisiatif mengelus puncak kepala Luhan. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan di buat merona oleh tindakan lembut tak terduga Sehun. Biasanya Sehun paling hanya akan mengusak rambutnya atau menarik rambutnya untuk mendapat perhatian.

Ya, sepertinya Luhan menemukan apa yang ia butuhkan. Tangan hangat yang membuat kepala pusing dan terasa dingin olehnya itu terasa nyaman. Luhan memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk beristirahat. Cukup lama bertahan dalam keadaan seperti itu hingga ia terlalu merasa nyaman. Dan bergedik ketika merasa Sehun menjauh.

"hun.. " Luhan menangkap tangan Sehun sebelum meninggalkannya. Sehun terkaget dan kembali ke posisinya lagi.

"kau mau kemana?"tanya Luhan serak. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat manja sekarang. dan ia pastikan ia akan meleleh jika Sehun terus tersenyum lembut seperti itu padanya.

"aku ke belakang sebentar, apa yang kau butuhkan? Kau sudah minum obat? Ayolah, jawab itu sekarang. ku mohon kau bisa mengerti aku hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh. Hey. Aku tidak memarahimu. Aku juga tidak memaksamu. aku.. "

"hun ahh, sejak kapan kau jadi secerewet ini huh? Obat? Aku belum meminumnya, dan biasanya eomma memiliki persediaan di lemari es. Dan lagi aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

Kekeraskepalaan Luhan akhirnya luluh juga oleh kesabaran Sehun.

"tunggu disini"

Sehun terburu-buru menuju pergi ke arah dapur. Luhan hanya bisa memperhatikannya dan ia menyadari keberapa khawatirnya Sehun padanya. Ia baru tahu kalau Sehun memakai baju terbalik, dengan celana yang di pakainya untuk perform dan juga bahkan riasan panggungnya belum terhapus sempurna. Sungguh, sangat tidak fashionable. Ia jadi berpikir apa mungkin Sehun juga memakai sepatu berbeda seperti yang biasa di drama-drama. Namun, jelas sekali Sehun langsung melarikan diri setelah tampil di sebuah acara. Luhan heran apa balasannya terhadap message Sehun 'sedang berbaring, kepalaku sedikit sakit' di mata Sehun terlihat seperti 'aku sedang sekarat, dan sangat kesakitan'. Entahlah. Yang penting Sehun bersamanya sekarang.

"bagaimana nyaman?" Sehun sedang menyelimuti Luhan dengan selimut tebal, yang sukses membuat Luhan tak terlalu kedinginan lagi. Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun tersenyum aneh, yang membuat Luhan langsung waspada. Sehun memegang obat di tangannya.

"Luhanie, minum ini dulu ne? Kemudian istirahat"bujuknya. Luhan benar-benar merasa terancam. Obat? Oh, kalian sudah tahukan obat bukanlah teman yang baik untuk Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng menolaknya. Ia merasa tidak rela membiarkan benda pahit itu, bertransportasi di dalam pencernaannya.

"Luhan ahh, buing-buing"

Sehun yang beraegyo membujuknya benar-benar terlihat imut dan manis. Luhan langsung kalah telak. Siapa yang bisa melawan jurus andalan tuan Oh tersebut. Akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa pasrah Sehun membantunya untuk duduk, di suapi obat dan menelannya bersama air putih.

Luhan berbaring sambil memejam matanya menahan pahit yang masih terasa di tenggorokannya, ia ingin memarahi tubuhnya yang menurutnya menyusahkan. Ia hampir berteriak karena kaget merasakan dingin di kepalanya. Untung dia sadar kalau Sehun ternyata sedang mengompres kepalanya.

"hmm,, maaf.. " ucap Sehun merasa bersalah. Ia tahu ia membuat Luhan kaget.

"gwenchana.. "

Luhan benar-benar merasa beruntung saat ini ya dengan melupakan fakta obat tersebut. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sehun sekarang. walaupun dalam keadaan seperti ini ia sangat bersyukur.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat, chagiya? Apa manager menyuruhmu kembali? Apa kau ada schedule?"

Luhan yang di sangka Sehun sudah tertidur ternyata malah masih bangun dan memperhatikannya yang sedang melihat pada handphone kesayangannnya.

"ah tidak. Aku free hari ini dan aku hanya membaca balasan dari anggota EXO yang lain di group chat kami"

"kalian membicarakan apa?"selidik Luhan.

"hmm.. aku tadi menanyakan bagaimana cara merawat orang yang sedang sakit, aku juga bilang yang sakit itu adalah kau"

"dan mereka semua menjawabnya?"

"ya, semuanya. Kenapa? Hey, kau istirahatlah."

"hunnahh, aku ingin tau apa kata mereka" sekarang giliran Luhan yang beraegyo dengan suara seraknya.

"setelah itu kau tidur, oke?" Luhan mengangguk.

"**Suho** hyung bilang jangan lupa memberi obat, jaga baik-baik Luhan ah. **D.o** hyung bilang pakaikan selimut kalau dia kedinginan, kompres kepalanya, biarkan istirahat dalam posisi ternyaman dan nanti aku buatkan bubur, **Xiumin** hyung bilang temani dia istirahat,**Yifan** hyung bilang teruslah berada di sampingnya Sehun kau apakan dia?, **Chen** hyung bilang lakukan pengobatan sebisanya jika semakin parah segera bawa kedokter atau rumah sakit dan aku berjanji menjenguknya nanti, **Chanyeol** hyung bilang hibur dia buat tersenyum sampaikan salamku pada Luhan, **Lay** hyung bilang berikan dia obat dan jangan ganggu dia beristirahat kalau kau ada apa-apa lapor padaku, nah selesai."

Sehun membacakan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"belum semua hun ahh, ayolah.."

"tao gege?"

Sehun mendengus dan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"kenapa Luhan? Kau apakan dongsaengku huh? Awas kau, akan ku wushu kau nanti!"

Luhan terkekeh.

"Kai oppa?"

"hangatkan dia, Hunnie Chingu"

Huh? Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan kalimat ambigu Kai. Sehun juga sepertinya sangat malas membacanya.

"sudahlah, sudahkan?"tanya Sehun.

"baekhyun oppa belum, hunnah..?"

Sehun menghela nafas jengkel.

"nyanyikan dia sebuah lagu, sudah sekarang istirahat"

Sehun sudah memaksa Luhan untuk tidur. Ia menyuruh Luhan memejamkan matanya dan ia setia memgang tangan Luhan.

"Sehun.. "

"ada apa lagi, Xiao Lu?"

Luhan suka mendengar suara Sehun memanggil nama Chinanya seperti itu membuat ia jadi tersenyum manis sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Wu Shixun, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu"

"MWOO?"

"Waeyo? Hanya menyanyi Sehun"

Sehun berjanji akan mengikat hyung imutnya-Baekhyun- ketika di dorm nanti. Ia menyalahkan kalau saja Baekhyun tak menyarankan hal itu dan di ketahui Luhan mungkin Luhan tak akan memintanya menyanyi sekarang.

"tapi... "

"Shixun.. jebal~ .. "

Sehun lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Ia sekarang mulai cemas bagaimana nasibnya jika yeojanya suatu saat nanti hamil dan dia adalah yang patut bertanggungjawab untuk hal itu apa mungkin yeojanya akan memintanya setidaknya mungkin berpakaian wanita atau mungkin ... Sehun tak sanggup memikirkan sekarang.

"hunnah... " Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menang dari yeojanya lagi.

"baiklah, kau janji akan istirahatkan? Kau tak akan menertawakanku,kan?"

Luhan tersenyum geli kemudian berkata "yaksok, aku berjanji"

Sehun menarik menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali. Ia gugup dan sedang berpikir tentang lagu apa yang akan ia nyanyikan. Masih benci untuk memulai lagunya namun sesaat kemudian lantunan lirik lagu "Baby" milik grupnya ia lantunkan dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Sungguh-sungguh dari hatinya.

Luhan tersenyum manis. Bukan menertawakan. Ia hanya merasa beruntung dan bahagia menjadi penonton satu-satunya live Sehun EXO menyanyi dengan sepenuh hatinya. Mungkin semua orang selalu menomor akhirkan dirinya sebagai seorang penyanyi. Memang suaranya tak seindah suara para vocal line, tak bisa menyampaikan dengan ekspresi penghayatan yang baik seperti Yesung, tak bisa memecahkan gelas-gelas kaca layaknya penyanyi opera tapi ini keindahan yang pantas di nikmati.

Luhan begitu terbawa atau mungkin pengaruh obatnya sudah bekerja, ia mulai merasa mengantuk. Matanya terasa begitu berat dan memaksa untuk terlelap namun tetap saja Luhan masih keras kepala ingin mendengar nyanyian Sehun.

"hm.. Hunnah... "lirih Luhan yang benar-benar sudah mengantuk.

"ne chagi.. " Sehun segera menghentikannya nyanyiannya. Ia menunggu lanjutan kalimat Luhan yang sekrang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan kening berkerut.

"apa nyanyianku jelek dan kau terganggu dengan suaraku? Maafkan aku tapi, tadi kau yang memaksaku. Kau.. "

"Hunnah.. Saranghae"

Sehun terdiam. Dan ia bisa melihat sekarang nafas teratur Luhan yang sudah terlela. Sehun tersenyum dan entah apa yang di mimpikan atau di rasakan oleh Luhan, ia tersenyum ketika Sehun mengecup pelan keningnya.

Get Well Soon, Luhan!

End.

Hey.. yoo.. yoo man~

Otte? Mengerikaankah FF Sera yang kali ini..? huft.. maklum nulisnya lagi sakit dan ya terinspirasi jadinya bkin ff nih..

Chinggu, readerss, eonniee, noona, hyungg, oppa,, Miss U! Ada yang kangen gak ama Sera? Ada aja ya? Ada dong! Ntar Sera mewek nihh.. hehe..

Aigoo, udah sebulan lebih gak nyentuh-nyentuh FFN nih.. semoga FF ini d sukai ..

Eh hampir lupa, selamat idul fitriii...

Ahhha.. ini rencanany maunya sih mau di bikin pake couple lain dengan cerita berbeda tapi dengan judul yang sama, ada usul? jadinya semacam drabble gtu deh, otte? :)

Jangan lupa review ya chinggu...

Saranghae... #buingbuingbarenghunhan


	2. Chapter 2

**SICK & WORRY**

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin – Kai

Do KYungsoo – D.o

**Genre :**

Fluff. Drama. Sok romantic

**Rate :**

T

**Desc :**

Semua cast milik tuhan dan di kontrak ma SM semampunya. Ide cerita dari otak Sera dan Sera bikinnya disini Do Kyungsoo (D.o) bukan anggota EXO dan bukan namja(?) alias ini FF GS.

Selamat membaca..

.

.

Seorang namja tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Bukan. Dia bukan sedang bersantai atau pun bermalas-malasan di dalam kamarnya mengingat cuaca cerah di luar sana, ia hanya sedang di paksa beristirahat dengan sebuah infus melekat di pergelangan kirinya.

Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah di kasur empuknya itu, memang untuk memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak seperti seharusnya tak memungkinkan tapi menurutnya sendirian di kamar seperti keadaan saat ini sungguh menyiksa. Bahkan keempukan kasurnya ia samakan dengan berbaring di atas tempat yang berduri. Ia juga berharap dalam hatinya perawat memasukan obat bius dalam infusnya sehingga ia hanya perlu tertidur tanpa harus resah seperti ini. Atau ia mungkin meminta bantuan bandmatenya untuk me-wushunya hingga pingsan.

Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih sesekali berdenyut-denyut, ya dia harusnya sadar diri kalau tingkah pemaksaan dirnya selama ini itu tindakan tak baik. Collapse di atas panggung harusnya dapat menyadarkan dancing machine grup rookie EXO K ini. Dia harusnya banyak belajar dan tidak bertindak ambisius yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Dalam keadaan cidera punggung, lutut dan demam cukup tinggi, ia masih memaksa untuk tampil di atas panggung dan membawa sekarang harus terbaring di kamar dorm. Ia sedikit merutuki tubuhnya yang ia umpati karena begitu lemah –menurutnya-.

"Istirahatkan dirimu, biar kami menghandle semuanya"titah leader grup mereka sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian seperti saat sekarang ini.

_Salmyeosi immatchun x neun kiss  
Donggeurake aneun o neun hug  
Hoksi beolsseo algo isseulkka oh_

_Haruharu mollae sseun pyeonji  
Geureoke kkeuteumage jeogeotji  
Geuraebwatja jun jeok eobtjiman ah~_

Suara dering phone yang khusus ia gunakan untuk orang terspecialnya itu membuat ia langsung kalang kabut mencari posisi handphonenya yang entah dimana di letakannya sebelumnya. Ia berusaha menggapai handphone yang ternyata ia letakan di nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menggapainya secepat mungkin mengabaikan infus di tangannya yang ikut tertarik karena ulahnya.

"yoboseyo~ .. "ucapnya bersemangat namun ternyata telpon itu sudah terlebih dahulu berhenti berdering. Ia melengos kecewa. Ia berpikir untuk menghubungi kembali tapi ia urungkan takut malah menganggu kegiatan seseorang yang menelpon itu, mengingat statusnya sekarang adalah mahasiswa di salah satu universitas. Ia melirik lagi handphone tersebut, percayalah ia hanya bocah yang menuju dewasa yang masih membutuhkan sebuah perhatian. Ia masih mengharapkan seseorang itu menelpon kembali. Ya, walau tetap berharap seseorang itu tak mengetahui keadaannya sekarang.

_Salmyeosi immatchun x neun kiss  
Donggeurake aneun o neun hug  
Hoksi beolsseo algo isseulkka oh_

Matanya berbinar melihat handphonenya di hubungi kembali oleh seseorang itu.

"yeoboseyoo.. ~"sapanya sebaik mungkin setelah mendehem berupaya suaranya agar tidak serak dan menghilangkan nada bahagia dalam suaranya.

"yak! Kim Jongin kemana saja kau?"sambut seorang yeoja yang di harapkan Kai untuk terdengar suaranya.

"a..ku.. " Kai terbata karena masih merangkai jawaban yang tepat dalam otaknya. Sambutan dari yeoja-nya itu sungguh membuatnya merasa tak baik.

"kau baik-baik saja kan? Dimana kau sekarang?" nada bicara yeoja tersebut turun beberapa oktaf dan tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Kyungsoo.. aku.."

"aku mendengar kau pingsan di panggung, bagian mana yang terasa sakit? Kau demam? bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? sudah lebih baik? apa kau beristirahat dengan baik sekarang? Dimana kau sekarang? yak! jawab aku!"

Kening Kai berkerut darimana Kyungsoo-kekasihnya- tahu kalau dia pingsan di atas panggung. Apa sahabatnya yang memberi tahu? Ia langsung berprasangka sahabatnya yang berwajah datar dan berkulit berbeda dengannya yang nyaris seperti vampire itu sebagai tersangka.

"Kyungie, bagaimana .. "

"apa kau pikir hanya fans-fans mu saja yang tahu boleh tau kalau kau tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Aigoo.. suaramu." lirih Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai sedikit tersentak. Ia sadar kalau fansnya tentu melihatnya tadi dan lagi ia mengerti perasaan kekasihnya.

"Kyung.. "

"apa mereka merawatmu dengan baik? Kau sudah minum obat? Mereka tak lupa mengkompres kepalamu kan? Siapa yang menjagamu sekarang? kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarku untuk selalu menjaga kesehatanmu?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan beruntun dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.." kata Kai yang berusaha menjawab sambil menahan sakit yang masih mengerubungi kepalanya.

"aiss.. kau sendirian di dorm sekarang? benarkan? bagaimana bisa mereka meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang sakit seorang diri? Apa mereka tak bisa memperlakukan seseorang dengan sedikit lebih baik? Untuk apa kau menghasilkan banyak uang sekalipun kalau kau harus sakit seperti itu" Kyungsoo tersulut emosi karena barusan tanpa sengaja ia melihat tayangan live anggota EXO yang sedang menghadiri sebuah event.

"Kyungie.. "

"jangan membela hyung-hyung dan sahabatmu sekarang. aku tahu aku mengerti ini kan yang kau dan mereka namakan profesionalisme. Ya, aku mengerti tapi tetap saja kau pikir ... "

"Kyungsoo.. "Kai menaikan volume suaranya membuat seketika Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia terpikir apa suaranya jadi malah menganggu Kai atau Kai marah padanya karena berbicara tak terkontrol.

"ne.. "balasnya takut-takut.

"saranghae Kyungsoo ah.."

Hanya itu yang terpikir oleh Kai untuk di ucapkan saat ini, sambil menahan rasa sakit yang makin menghentak-hentak di kepalanya di tambah lagi suaranya yang semakin serak dan sulit dipaksakan untuk di keluarkan. Ia mengerti kekhawatiran dan perasaan yang di rasakan Kyungsoo.

Sementara, Kyungsoo di seberang sana merasa nafasnya tercekat, semua yang berada dipikirannya mengambang begitu saja dan pipinya seketika merona oleh ucapan yang ia anggap terlalu chessy untuk seorang Kai ucapkan. Ia mendehem, menghapus nada gugup dan senang dalam suaranya.

"yak! arayoo Jong In sii"ucapnya sok ketus. Kai hanya terkekeh dalam suara seraknya.

"aku kesana"ucap Kyungsoo singkat. Sementara Kai tercekat terdengar dari suara kekehannya yang seketika berhenti.

"tak ada penolakan Tuan Kim"

Tut!

Handphone tersebut terputus, Kai yang masih berbaring menahan sakitnya hanya bisa mengembangkan senyum di bibir sexy(?) nya. Setidaknya hikmah positifnya, ia akan di rawat secara privat oleh orang terkasihnya walaupun tak bisa menduga hal yang akan terjadi nantinya mengingat sifat yeoja-nya itu. Ia menyamankan posisinya sembari senyum yang tak pudar dari wajahnya. Sudahlah jangan memikirkan apa yang sedang dia bayangkan.

End.

Tarrraaa!

Sera datang lagi nih dengan FF oneshoot Kaisoo.. otte?

Keren? Bagus? Nice? Ah.. semoga begitu..

Eh, ada yang udah jadi EXOL member ? hmm.. udah ikut kuis? Susah kali daftarnya kemarin itu. Sempat mau banting laptop rasanya. Lempar speaker trus gigit mousenya.. haha serem..

Hmm.. maksih buat yang udah review, follow and favourite in.. saranghae ..

Ini balasan review yang Hunhan :

: iya tuh, bikin iri aja HunHun ma HanHan nya.. keke~ mksih udah review

joldyck : thank you so much.. muach… :* :* salam kenal . wah gg nyangka ternyata dpat fluffnya.. sementara nunggu yang baru gmana kalo baca FF HunHan lain yang pernah Sera bikin dulu.. hehe J mksih udah review..

candra chan : wah beruntungnya bias mimpi in mereka.. aku malah mimpi meluk Hunhun eh gag taunya petanda buruk kalo gg jadi nonton TLP ntar.. hiks hkss :'( ottokhe .. iya, Hunhun so sweettt kbgtnn.. mksih udah review

oh-seha : hheh. Iya se sweet kamu (?) #plak .. mkasih udah review ..

luludeer2009 : Kekek~ wah nice review,.. iya tuh.. Seranya ngawur banget.. itu tuh sebenarnya mau bikin kalau Luhan aja yang bukan member EXO dan dia cewek.. hahah.. aku bikin 'hyung' ya? Mustinya 'oppa' tuh.. hahaa.. maksih ya.. udah dibilangin. J ..

Wahhh.. syukurlah ternyata fluffnya dapat.. hehe..

End..

Ea, mari berteman.. invite Sera ya : 753591D1

Sera mau bahas apalagi ya? .. hmm.. cukup deh..

Jangn lupa review, follow and favourite in..

Gumawoo… saranghaee….

#buingbuing


	3. Chapter 3

ChanBaekChen Side

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim JongDae

Genre :

Humor, fluffy, absurd

Rate :

T

Lenght :

Oneshoot, just drabble

Desc :

Semua cast milik tuhan dan cerita ini adalah punya saya karena ceritanya saya yang bikin, pernah di post dengan cast berbeda. ini GS dan disini Baekhyun bukan anggota EXO, dia hanya yeoja yang di sukai 2 orang anggota Exo.

Happy reading!

Cuaca hari ini cukup indah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama se-cup ice cream berjalan-jalan di luar sana menikmati indahnya sang mentari atau berteman baik dengan kipas angin maupun AC terdekat. Namun tidak itu yang sedang di lakukan oleh namja tampan berwajah sedikit persegi dengan tonjolan mencolok di lehernya. Ia menutupi matanya yang memiliki bulu mata pendek-pendek yang lentik dengan shade hitamnya tak lupa dengan masker sedikit nyentrik yang menutup mulutnya. Ia memacu jalannya menuju sebuah gedung putih besar yang berada di pusat kota. Ia terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa terkena flu yang sepertinya akan telat memasuki jam pelajaran seorang dosen yang mengingatkan pada nilai C di setiap melihat wajahnya. Mengingat hanya kaus putih bercorak hitam pendek yang melekat pada tubuhnya bersama celana jeans biasa dan sepatu yang entah punya siapa di pakainya asal di kakinya tanpa clutch bag dan barang ber merk yang biasa ia gunakan.

Bruk!

"yak.. "protesnya lengking pada seorang yang menabraknya. Namun, di balas tak kalah lengking oleh sang penabrak yang juga tak terlihat dalam keadaan tak berbeda darinya terduduk di lantai di depan lift.

"kau.. "

"kau.. "

Aksi saling tunjuk dan membantu berdiri tak terhindarkan dari keadaan mereka. Mereka masih saling memandang sengit.

"jongdae sii, apa yang kau lakukan disini huh?"tanya namja penabrak yang lebih pendek pada namja yang di tabraknya sembari sedikit mendekat, mengecilkan suaranya dan menunggu lift terbuka.

"bukan urusanmu, Tuan Park"balas namja yang di panggil Jongdae itu cuek, dan tak mengalihkan matanya dari penanda pergerakan lift.

"tapi kan aku milikmu, jadi urusanmu juga milikku, chenchen" namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu tak menyerah menganggu Jongdae. Jongdae langsung menghela nafas berat, ia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian saat natal namja di sampingnya ini merangkul dan mengolok-oloknya dengan menyatakan dirinya akan menjadi pengantinnya kelak. Hell! Bagaimana mungkin mereka sama-sama laki-laki.

Ting!

Mereka membuka shade dan masker mereka karena hanya ada Chen dan Chanyeol. Jongdae langsung menekan tombol 13 sesuai arahan dari suster tadi. Ia heran karena Chanyeol tak menekan tombol apa pun setelahnya.

"hey.. kau mau ke lantai berapa? Jangan bilang kau menguntitku, Chanyeol sii"tegur Chen.

"hati-hati ucapanmu Dae iee. Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting dari itu"sela Chanyeol.

"terserahlah. Sepertinya baju hitam itu tak asing bagiku"celetuk Jongdae.

"ya, aku tahu. Ini milikmu. Dan aku akan mencucinya dan mengembalikannya. Gomapta Jongdae sii" Chanyeol mengacungkan jari jempolnya sebagai tanggapan ucapan Chen padanya. Chen menahan tawanya, berhasil menyerang salah satu anggota bandmatenya.

"hey, aku tak bilang apa-apa"

"ya, setidaknya kau tak lupa juga memastikan label pada sepatu yang kau gunakan, jongdae ah"

Chen melihat pada sepatu yang ia gunakan. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"wah, terima kasih perhatiannya Chanyeol ah"jawabnya santai, yang tentu saja membuat Chanyeol sebal karena tak lain sepatu yang digunakan jongdae adalah miliknya.

"yak.. Kim Jongdaee...!" Chen mengusap-ngusap telinganya prihatin sekalipun seringkali menikmati lengkingan Chanyeol namun tetap saja ia tak terbiasa.

"kau mau membuat telingaku rusak huh?"

Chanyeol menanggapi dengan cengengesan dan berjalan lebih dahulu keluar dari lift.

"annyeong, Jongdae sii"kekeh Chanyeol sambil menekan tombol lift sebelum Chen keluar dari lift tersebut. Chen sempat terdiam namun beruntung ia berhasil menahan pintu lift tersebut sebelum membawanya kelantai 21 dari gedung itu.

"yak! Park Chanyeol! "amuk Chen setelah berhasil keluar dari lift tersebut. Ia terpaksa harus membungkuk minta maaf karena tatapan dari perawat-perawat yang menatap tajam padanya. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan membalas Chanyeol lebih dari ini.

Ia menelusuri koridor panjang di lantai tersebut mencari Dandelion Room tempat seseorang yang ingin di kunjunginya di rawat. Ia menangkap sosok namja tinggi dengan baju hitam, bercelana pendek bersama dengan topi yang menambah kesan manlynya, yang membuat Chen seketika berpikir untuk melakukan pembunuhan saat itu juga.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan kabur kau!" Chen mengejar targetnya.

"argghhhh!"pekik Chanyeol merasakan tangan Chen yang kini sudah memeluk erat lehernya, membuat tangan pemilik jari lentik itu harus bersusah payah melepas kungkungan lengan besar Chen.

Belum selesai Chen melaksanakan niat tulus dan ikhlasnya –membunuh Chanyeol- , ia sudah mendapat pandangan menekan lagi dari orang yang sepertinya adalah ketua perawat disana yang mau tak mau membuatnya harus memaksa senyuman aneh di bibirnya dan Chanyeol membuat seolah ini adalah pertemuan mengharukan dua sahabat. Sudahlah.

Mereka sama-sama ngos-ngosan mengingat aksi kejar-kejaran dan pelukan-pelukan(?) yang mereka lakukan tadi cukup menguras energi. Mata mereka tertuju pada papan petunjuk yang sama dan terjadilah aksi menguras energi berikutnya.

"yak.. lepaskan tanganmu" Chen memukul tangan Chanyeol yang ingin membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Chanyeol mengaduh dan reflek melepas tangannya dari ganggang pintu tersebut. Chen tersenyum senang.

"jangan bermimpi" Chanyeol menginjak kaki Chen yang di balut sepatu miliknya sendiri. Chen mengaduh, namun berhasil menahan Chanyeol yang mengambil kesepatan. Aksi itu berlangsung cukup sengit hingga tanpa sengaja keduanya membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk secara rebutan dan berbarengan.

"Baekhyun ahh.. !"sapa mereka serentak.

Yang di sapa terbatuk karena kaget, nyaris saja ia memuntahan obat yang baru saja di berikan perawat padanya. Sementara di sebelah kanannya seorang perawat nyaris menyuntik dirinya sendiri, di sebelah kirinya seorang perawat baru saja di terkena air oleh air yang di pegang suster yang membantu Baekhyun untuk minum tadi. Semua mata mengarah pada Chen dan Chanyeol sekarang, membuat mereka seolah terpaku pada posisi beku dan membuat bahkan menelan ludah pun susah. Canggung begitulah kira-kira. Mereka langsung memasang posisi tegak kemudian membungkuk.

"jungseohamnida.. "ucap mereka lantang. Kemudian membuat langkah konyol dan senyum canggung menuju tempat Baekhyun.

Sungguh, bicara tentang suprise dari dua orang tersebut sudah bukan rahasia lagi untuk Baekhyun. Apalagi dalam kenyataannya sikap beagle mereka itu sulit di hentikan kecuali oleh jijutsu dari bandmate mereka yang cukup manematikan. Namun, sekali lagi ini rumah sakit,bukan? Bisakah bertingkah layak sehingga ketika memanggil 'oppa' tak terasa janggal? Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kepalanya heran.

"apa kau baik-baik saja, Baekki ah?"tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang berada di sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"tentu saja tidak baik-baik saja bodoh, kalau tidak mengapa dia berada disini dengan wajah sepucat itu" bukan Baekhyun yang menjawab malah Chen yang berada di sebelah kiri Baekhyun yang menjawab. Chanyeol sudah hendak melayangkan protes tapi Chen sudah terlebih dahulu bersuara.

"apa msih terasa sakit, Baekhyun?"tanya Chen lembut menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"tentu saja masih, kalau tidak kenapa dia masih disini dan tidak pulang. Kau lihat bahkan keningnya berkerut menanggapi pertanyaanmu" lagi-lagi bukan yang di tanya yang menjawab malah Chanyeol yang menjawab, ia mencibir seolah berkata skor mereka satu sama.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas menyerah, sepertinya ia takkan berhasil untuk sekedar menjawab "gwenchana oppa, sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik" mengingat Chanyeol dan Chen lagi-lagi masih berdebat.

"oppa .. "lirih Baekhyun pada akhirnya berharap bisa menengahi keduanya walaupun yakinlah itu percuma karena mereka akan memulai pertengkaran lain lagi nantinya.

"ne.. "respon serempak keduanya.

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi lidahnya terasa kelu, ia terasa tak bertenaga untuk bersuara. Apa ini masih bagian dari sakitnya atau efek obat dia juga tidak tau. Ia masih berusaha menggerakan bibirnya mengatakan ia baik-baik saja dan kedua orang itu tak perlu bertengkar dan khawatir.

Chen langsung menggengam tangan Baekhyun dan menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"apa kau merasa semakin sakit? Badanmu bertambah panas? Apa?"tanya Chen dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

Baekhyun tercekat karena perbuatan tiba-tiba Chen. Pipinya tiba-tiba merona mungkin ini yang menyebabkan Chen menyangka suhu tubuhnya naik. Baekhyun juga tak berdaya memandangi mata penuh ketulusan dan kekhawatiran milik Chen.

"hmm.. aku tak mengerti.. apa aku harus.. " Chen bermonolog sendiri. Ia tak mengerti apa suhu tubuh Baekhyun naikk atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba Chen mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Tentu Baekhyun panik mengingat wajah tampan milik Chen berdekatan dengan wajahnya. Ia ingin meronta menjauh tapi tetap saja badannya terlalu lemah untuk itu. Chen sudah berjarak kurang dari 10 centimeter sebanding dengan detak jantung Baekhyun yang semakin tak terkoontrol. Membuat yeoja itu berpikir untuk melakukan operasi jantung karena sungguh bahkan perutnya terasa menegang. Lengkaplah sudah segala sakit di tubuhnya.

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan?"

"arghhhhh!" Chen memekik sedikit tidak elit pasalnya rambutnya baru saja di tarik dengan kasar oleh Chanyeol.

"apa-apaan kau Park Chanyeol?"protes Chen.

"kau yang apa-apaan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti itu, sialan. Dasar byoentae! Kau mau menciumnya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini" kesal Chanyeol.

"kau gila! Dasar pikiran Byoentae! Aku hanya sedang berusaha memeriksa suhunya"bela Chen yang juga kesal.

"memeriksa suhu apanya? Dasar Byeontae!"

"yak! aku hanya meniru di film mereka mendekatkan kening untuk mengetahuinya. Kau jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh"

"kau.."

"kau... "

Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar, Baekhyun yang kepala sudah terasa sakit tadi merasa kepalanya semakin sakit gara-gara dua orang berisik tersebut.

"hmm.." sebuah deheman membuat aksi saling berpelukan(?) Chanyeol dan Chen part 2 sedikit terinterupsi.

"siapa yang bertanggungjawab pada pasien Park Baekhyun?"tanya seseorang yang di yakini dari pakaiannya adalah dokter yang bertanggungjawab pada kondisi Baekhyun.

"saya dokter, Kim Jongdae"kata Chen mengangkat tangannya seolah menjawab pertanyaan guru.

"tidak. Saya dokter, Park Chanyeol"kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dirinya meyakinkan sang dokter.

Dokter itu mengerutkan kening karena dari kedua namja tersbut berbeda marga dari Baekhyun. Ia menyangka salah satu dari keduanya adalah keluarga Baekhyun, mengingat yang harus di lakukan si penanggungjawab adalah mendengarkan perkembangan kesehatan pasien, memutuskan keputusan terbaik terakhir membayar seluruh biaya rumah sakit.

"tenang saja dokter saya akan bertanggung jawab tentang biaya berapa pun itu"kata Chen yan mengerti.

"saya yang akan bertanggungjawab pada bayinya"ucap Chanyeol yang entah darimana muncul ide untuk mengatakannya.

"saya akan bertanggung jawab pada masa depannya"timpal Chen tak mau kalah.

"saya pada kehidupannya"kata Chanyeol.

"saya pada kebahagiaannya"

"saya.. "

Sebelum jawaban mereka semakin ngawur dan membuat perimpangan di dahi yang mendengarnya. Baekhyun yang entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana menggengam apel yang berada di nakasnya, melempar ke kedua namja absurd tersebut.

"arghh.. aduh .. " keluh keduanya. Siapa coba yang tak kesakitan di lempar apel tempat di bagian kepala. Mereka menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang memandang mereka dengan tatapan marah.

"ah.. oke"kata kedua namja itu serentak.

Mereka tau kalau mereka membuat kekacauan lebih dari ini Baekhyun akan mengamuk dan mungkin tak bicara pada mereka selama beberapa hari. Mereka memilih untuk berdiskusi sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun. Alhasil, Chen mengikuti dokter untuk mengurus administrasi dan mendengar tentang perkembangan kesehatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menelpon keluarga Baekhyun dan menjaganya hingga Chen datang nanti setelah itu Chanyeol mungkin akan pergi menjadi MC di salah satu acara music.

Chanyeol yang sudah leluasa tanpa Chen mengambil posisi duduk di sisi kanan Baekhyun dan mengenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini huh?"tanya Chanyeol lembut dan membuat yang mendengarnya merasa nyaman dan di manjakan. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"kau malas makan obatmu lagi atau berkutat dengan calon novelmu itu huh?"kata Chanyeol seolah sudah menduga itu terjadi. Baekhyun seolah tak berkutik namun tetap saja menggeleng menolak mengakui.

Tangan Chanyeol sekarang mengelus lembut Baekhyun, menyalurkan kenyamanan. Tak banyak yang tau sifat Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, ingat itu. aku tau kau melakukan keduanya sekaligus"

Baekhyun tak berkutik ia hanya bisa diam mendengarkan Chanyeol.

"berhentilah membuat yang menyayangimu khawatir, sayangi dirimu sendiri anggaplah demi orang-orang yang menyayangimu, ara?"

Jujur saja Baekhyun sering merasa benci di ceramahi seperti itu, menurutnya orang yang bicara seperti itu tak mengerti dia karena tak pernah berada di posisi yang sama seperti dia. Yang merasakan sakit dia, yang minum obat dia, yang merasakan kesepian dia, yang merasakan semuanya dia. Kadang ia juga lelah dan orang tak mengerti. Ia benci namun ia juga membenarkan sekalipun berat bahwa ia harus menyayangi dirinya setidaknya untuk yang menyayanginya.

"aku menyayangimu sangat, ah aku mencintaimu"kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Deg.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar cepat. Aliran darahnya terasa tak normal. Apalagi di tatapi oleh mata sipit Chanyeol yang penuh kesungguhan. Ia bingung apa ini sebuah pernyataan cinta. Apa ia sedang di tembak? Apa ia perlu menjawab?

"kau mencintaiku juga,kan?"

Deg.

Oh My God! Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Jika bisa bersuara dengan cepat "ya tentu saja, nado" namun tak bisa masih ada kata 'tapi' dalam pikirannya. Dan ia tak mengerti juga tapi untuk apa, kenapa atau siapa.

"kalau begitu lakukan untukku, oke?"

Baekhyun bingung, apa itu artinya Chanyeol sudah tau perasaannya?

Cup.

Serangan lain dari seorang Park Chanyeol sepertinya makin membuat organ-organ Baekhyun bertindak tak terkendali. Chanyeol baru saja mencium pipi kanannya.

"yak! Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol sudah lebih dahulu kabur sebelum aksi peluk memeluk (?) part 3 nya bersama Chen terulang lagi. ia yakin jika tertangkap Chen mereka bisa jadi akan bergumul-gumul di tanah ala film india mengingat Chen memergoki aksinya tadi.

"sialan !"rutuk Chen.

Ia memposisikan diri duduk di sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Ia mengambil tissue kemudian ia lap kan pada pipi kanan bekas ciuman dari Chanyeol tadi. Ia terlihat sangat kesal dan terima.

"apa kau mau aku cari kan obat anti rabies atau pes untuk pipimu?"kata Chen.

Baekhyun nyaris tertawa. Apa Chen menganggap Chanyeol itu kucing atau tikus? Dan jika pun iya, seingat Baekhyun tadi Chanyeol juga tidak mengigit. Huft, seandainya Baekhyun tau Chen hanya sedang cemburu. /pukpukJongDae/

"tidurlah, aku akan menemani disini"kata Chen lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Entah karena efek obat atau sudah terlalu lelah atau pun mungkin karena suara merdu Chen yang bersenandung lembut di sampingnya. Baekhyun langsung menuju dunia mimpinya.

Cup.

Chen mencium pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"I Love you"katanya pelan.

Dalam hati Baekhyun membalas "I Love you too, but.."

End.

Aneh? Haahha..

Sudah dapat di maklumi..

Aku suka chemistry si Chen ama Baekhyun tapi tetap lucu terus sama si Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. So, gini deh jadinya. Beagle line emg kocak bgt.

Hm.. so who is the best? ChanBaek? Or ChenBaek?

Haahhahhaha...

Jangan lupa review ya, thank youu...

Love u.

Saranghaeyoooo~~


End file.
